


＼（鼻▽血）／

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, Japanese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 中日混打。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	＼（鼻▽血）／

堂本剛居然流鼻血了。  
在將要步入31歲的春天裏。  
事実是，他也沒料到會是這樣的。  
他真的，真的沒有料想到。

「んん....」  
究竟是怎麼進入現在的這種狀況，他們都不太記得了。  
只是在一片混亂中拉扯著対方的衣衫，然後順勢躺倒在柔軟的床上。  
另外一個人的雙唇就迫不及待地貼上來，一改他往日的羞澀。

今天的他真是意外地熱情吶。  
如此想著的座長大人心情妙得比吊了紅綢都要飛得高。  
是因為，從去年開始持續的solo和舞台劇緣故嗎。  
即使中間穿插了団演唱會。時間，也有點太短了。

所以才會露出那種按捺不住想念的眼神呀〜。  
笑容安靜地爬上了莫名感到滿足的堂本先生的臉。

「っ！！」  
下身突然被握住，光一驚訝地抬起頭。  
看見対方嘟起嘴一副不高興的樣子。  
神經比腦袋更快地擺出了一張無辜的表情。  
「ここに集中しようや。」  
剛把光一的肩膀重新按了回去，手從浴衣的下擺伸進去。  
溫熱的手掌就這樣將他包裹住。

被不屬於自己的溫度和紋理所刺激。  
有一種難以言喻的別樣快感開始升騰。  
那是堂本剛的右手掌。  
長期愛撫吉他的手指正在自己的敏感處套弄。

出奇的主動。  
光一不禁抬起頭往剛的方向看去。  
那裡有個毛絨絨的頭突然抬起來，露出一張得意的笑臉。  
還沒來得及反應，就見他低頭一把將自己含住。

巨大的刺激一下襲向光一。  
從源頭不斷擴散的，像細緻的電擊一般的快感。  
順著神經攀升，將胴體染紅了一片。

「つお....し...」

沿著浮起的筋絡細細舔舐，感受著対方難以自制的脈動。  
暗啞的呻吟伴隨滲出的香汗一同彌散在空氣裏。  
腥膻衝擊著味蕾，嘆喟侵蝕著耳膜。  
剛不自覚地加大吸吮的力度，讓対方墜入更深的意亂情迷。

「あぁっ、アカン....」  
這樣説著，隱沒在剛黑髮中的手指卻開始增加力度。  
［明明是很想要的樣子。］  
連這樣用言語調戲光一的餘裕都沒有，剛定定地抬起眼瞄了瞄他。  
然後張大了嘴儘量容納進去。

「うぅ....つぉ....はぁ！」  
溫暖的，濡濕的，柔軟的。  
捲動著，舔舐著，吮吸著。  
光一覚得所有的思想都化成了一坨漿糊。  
然後就這樣逐漸地在剛的嘴裡一寸寸融掉。

「コウちゃん....」  
突然放開，改用手指圈住仔細套弄。  
抬起頭呼喚已經有點混沌的人。  
光一大大吸了一口氣，才能用力掀開眼皮。  
含水的雙眸失去焦點一般投向剛。  
嘴唇因用力穩住自己的關係而高高地翹著。

「ほんまに....可愛い顔しとるやないかい。」  
「な、何言うてんねん....」  
「なぁ、コウちゃん。ボクに頼んでみぃ〜」

有點意外於他這樣的提議。  
雖然擺出了一副在開玩笑的表情。  
眼神卻是出奇地認真。  
剛他，並不是在説笑的吧。

如果現在伸手揉亂他的頭髮，可能會因此而感到生氣呢。  
只是要説出乞求剛的話來....。

［なぁ、つよ。オレに頼んでみぃ....］

原來，是這樣的緣故嗎。  
也想要從対方的角度去看看戀人的樣子。  
也想要從対方的位置去感受戀人的想法。  
也想要，從主控的態勢去讓対方意亂情迷。

既然剛也能在自己的要求下説出羞恥的話來。  
那自己為什麼就不行呢。

非要維持什麼身為男人的尊嚴的話。  
作為男人的剛呢。  
難道因為屈服在自己之下就失去尊嚴了嗎。

不，這樣的他反而更讓人無法看低。  
能夠包容自己的剛有著更難以忽視的氣度。

剛能因為自己曾經説過那樣的話而服從的話。  
自己也能做到的吧。  
不，自己也一定能做到。

「つよ....続けて....」  
「コウちゃん....」  
「お願い。」  
「.....っえ？」

如此玩笑般的拜託，從光一口中説出來。  
卻是那樣充斥了不真實感呢。  
沒想到這麼快就肯乖乖聽話，原先設想好的持久戦計畫一瞬宣告無用。

「だから〜」  
光一也知道自己有多嘴硬，這樣的他怎麼肯説出口。  
只是現在，這樣対剛拜託著，也並沒有他預想中的羞恥。  
於是，撐起上身的光一決心再稍稍滿足一下他家可愛的小剛。  
再説一遍吧？

「オ・ネ・ガ・イ〜」

將面前咧嘴笑到不行的人狠狠抱住。  
扶著他的腦袋深深吻下去。  
聽見他隨著自己起伏不定的鼻息。  
毫不猶豫地伸手開始滿足他的要求。  
完全狀態中的光一立刻從喉中發出一聲類似哀鳴的歎喟。  
伸出手臂攀住了剛的肩膀，努力地從迷亂中分出心思吻著対方的雙唇。

「もう....」  
不自覚拔高的氣息，像投降似的音色。  
讓剛的動作変得更致命，完全不留一點喘息的餘地。  
身體突然一挺，涔汗的下巴猛地一抬。  
灼熱披散在剛的手上。

抬手撫開汗濕地貼在額上的髮絲。  
剛的指尖輕輕劃過光一通紅的臉龐。  
那高挺的鼻子被張合的鼻翼帶動著。  
因激烈的吻而泛紅的雙唇激烈地呼吸著。  
汗水就這樣沿著剛的視線劃到他線條美好的下巴。  
隱沒一陣，從細瘦的頸脖劃向鎖骨。

是如此誘人的美妙畫面。  
餘韵中的光一顯得有點柔軟，帶著迷蒙難解的性感。  
只有一個人能看到。  
［只有我堂本剛一個人能看到。］

「つお....つよ！」  
「....ん？」  
「あぁぁ！鼻血が....！」  
「えぇ！！」

堂本剛流鼻血了。  
在將要步入31歲的春天裏^^。

＜完＞


End file.
